丹恩之子住宅區
}} The Sons of Dane compound is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. The Sons of Dane automated alert originated from this location. Background Originally an abandoned homestead alongside of Interstate 63 as it passed through the mountains of Appalachia, it became the home of a group of rowdy survivalists that were seeking their own slice of paradise, calling themselves the Sons of Dane, after leader Dane Rogers. The barn was remodeled into a music and drinking hall named the Buck's Den. A shooting range was set up alongside the rock wall bordering the camp, and a series of fortifications were constructions around the perimeter. It was home and continued to be home, even after the first days of the Great War. The Sons of Dane originally occupying the compound were, however, killed off by a mysterious creature known as the Nightstalker.Evident by the Sons of Dane broadcast and the event, One Violent Night Layout The compound is composed of a yellow farmhouse where Dane Rogers lived, a big barn that was being used as a taphouse where the group gathered and drank beer, some caravans, and a shooting field. The compound was also protected with some walls and watchtowers made with junk. East of the eastern-most guard post lies the body of a dead vault dweller from Vault 94. There is a cooking station near the southeasternmost trailer. Paulie Keith's terminal is located in a trailer with a chemistry station as well as a brewing station. 值得注意的物品 * 吸引夜魔 - 男人窩酒館裡，舞台後面牆上。 * 我的威士忌 - 在有修補工作台的拖車，放在桌上。 * Four potential magazines: ** In the cellar on a table with a microscope. ** In the Buck's Den, on a table near the entrance. ** At the northwest gate, on the ground below the watch tower. ** At the northwest gate, on the top of the watch tower, next to a skeleton. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On an amplifier on the Buck's Den stage. ** On a desk in the main house, beside Dane Rogers' terminal. ** At the shooting range on top of the far left concrete block formation next to a barrel, the bobblehead is adjacent to a canister on the right side on top of the concrete blocks. * Two random armor mods: ** At the top of the southeastern watch tower, on a crate with binoculars. ** Inside the metal brewing shack, in the bottom left hand corner on the ground, near a dresser (or below the shack itself in the same spot). * Power armor chassis: In the basement of a house to the west of the music hall behind a security gate. * Random armor/power armor plan: Can spawn on a rectangular crate to the left of the armor workbench outside the Buck's Den Beer Hall. * Random weapon mod: Can spawn on a rectangular crate to the left of the armor workbench outside the Buck's Den Beer Hall. * Random power armor mod: Inside the Picklock level 3 basement storage of the house, underneath (or on top of) the shelf closest to the power armor chassis spawn. * Stealth Boy: Inside the house's basement, at the locked storage, on a cabinet shelf. Appearances The Sons of Dane compound appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 夜魔的靈感似乎參考了古代的傳說貝奧武夫，裏頭在丹麥的宴會廳受到怪物的襲擊，最後在國王求助之下貝奧武夫解決了那頭怪物，遊戲中則是丹恩之子的酒館(beer hall )受到溫迪戈的襲擊，在丹恩之子的警報下，玩家解決了那頭怪物。丹恩和丹麥人的英文一樣都是Dane。 Gallery FO76 Sons of Dane compound-top.png|The Sons of Dane compound as seen from a nearby cliff Buck's Den Beer Hall.png|Buck's Den Beer Hall Fo76 Sons of Danes stage.png|Music stage inside of Buck's Den Beer Hall Fo76 Sons of Dane brewing station.png|Brewing station at the Sons of Dane compound Fo76-Sons of Dane-My whiskey.png|My whiskey en:Sons of Dane compound ru:Комплекс «Сыны Дейна» Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations